One Last Stand
by hhhmmm
Summary: Xana has won, Jeremy is dead and Yumi and Ulrich are trapped in the digital void. 5 years later the country is a living hell and it's up to Aelita and Odd to stop XANA from achieving total world domination. I'm done...
1. Aftermath

**Yay! New story! Thanks to the people who read my stories and reviewed they inspired me to write this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I just abuse them for my own enjoyment**

Odd took a sip of the bitter tea. Across from him Aelita did the same. There was a heavy silence in the factory ad it bothered him.

"How's your tea?" he asked trying to break the silence.

"It's fine," she lied. Times were hard and luxuries seemed to have gone extinct ever since that day five years ago.

"Happy eighteenth birthday," he told her after a while.

She smiled at him from behind her mug, "you remembered?"

"Of course," he told her. "I remember everyones birthday." The rare happy moment that was just present in the room had now evaporated. Aelita looked down at her dirty pink Converses.

"Odd please," she pleaded but he wouldn't listen.

"Yumi's is in a few months, Ulrichs just passed and Jeremy's..."

"STOP!" she yelled at him. She covered her ears with her hands and turned her back to him. A few seconds later Odd went over to her and took her hands away from her face.

"Aelita," he said looking straight into her eyes, "we can't forget them, we can't act as if they didn't exist."

"I know," she choked out feeling the tears coming on. "Its just that everytimg I think about them I-I." She couldn't finish. Odd cradled her in his arms.

"Sshh," he cooed softly. "No need to cry to your special day, I'm sorry I brought it up. I have something to make it up to you." He disappeared down the rusty rungs of the ladder and came back with a picture frame. It was the picture of them that Odd drew for Jeremy's birthday when they were twelve. The picture was faded but was still recognizable. Aelita smiled at Odd who smiled back. She cupped his face with her hand.

"Thank you," she said. He nodded his head. Her smile grew even bigger. "You need to shave," she said rubbing his stubble. Odd laughed.

"You don't like the beard I'm trying to grow?" he joked rubbing his chin thoughtfully. The pink-haired woman shook her head. After a while the laughter died out and it was serious again. Odd missed her laugh, it was almost rare. Her happiness made him happy and well, he hadn't been happy in a while.

"I'm going to work on the virtualization program," she said so quietly Odd wondered if he was hearing things.

"No it's your birthday go rest, I'll work on it and keep watch tonight," Odd said sitting on the chair in front of the super computer before she could.

"Sure?" she asked.

"Positive, now go get some sleep, we're going scouting tommorow," he ordered. She went down the ladder into the super computer room that was their 'bedroom' in the factory.

"Hang in their Yumi, Ulrich, we'll get you out of the void, I swear to God," Odd promised as he typed in some codes hat would hopefully create a virtualization program.

* * *

_"Yumi! Ulrich!" Aelita cried watching her friends fall into the virtual sea. She tried to devirtualize them with her energy fields but it was too late. Two bright columns of light reached up to touch the navy blue sky of the polar region. Aelita dropped to her knees. Odd reachd out and grabbed her._

_"C'mon the towers more important," Odd said trying to drag her from the edge of the sector. The girl whirled around to face him. If looks could kill Odd would have been devirtualized a long time ago. _

_"How can you just leave our friends here?" she demanded screaming in his face._

_"Hey, they're my friends too," Odd yelled back. "We still have to deactivate the freaking tower so that XANA doesn't fuck up the world!" Aelita turnd from him fists clenched._

_"Aelita," he tried softer." I'm sorry about Yumi and Ulrich but Jeremy can create a virtualization program to bring them back once you stop XANA's attack. There's not much we can do for them right now." Aelita sighed and then turned to face him._

_"Ok lets go,"_

_They hopped on the overboard and headed for the tower. They were gaining fast ground, now about thirty yards from the tower. Odd was having difficulty dodging the manta's attacks and Aelita having more trouble trying to obliviate them but they held them off long enough. Twenty yards from the tower...fifteen yards...ten...five...and then Odd woke up in the scanner room. Aelita was no where to be found._

_"What the hell?" he wondered while racing to the elevator. _

_"Hey Jeremy why did you-oh no," Odd stopped his scolding to see Aelita on the ground cradling Jeremy's body. Her cloths and face were covered in blood, his blood. Next to him laid a rusty metal rod that the poly morphic specter had used. Odd hurried over to Aelita_

_"Xana won," Jeremy said weakly. He coughed and blood sprayed all over Odd's face. Odd tried not to vomit at the big gaping hole in Jeremy's chest._

_"Sshh, don't talk," said Aelita placing a finger to his lips. Jeremy shook his head._

_"I'm sorry guys, I failed Yumi and Ulrch and I failed the world," he wheezed._

_"No, Jeremy you're a hero," said Odd quickly wiping away his tears. He wouldn't cry, he'd be strong for Jeremy. He placed a hand on Jeremy's shoulder. The dying boy touched Aelita's cheek with his hand._

_"I've always loved you," he admitted to her._

_"I know...it's kind of obvious," she told him._

_"Was it really?" he asked trying his best to sound casual._

_"Yeah even the god damn teachers knew," said Odd grasping his friend's hand. It was cool and clammy to the touch, a bad sign. Jeremy laughed but it ended in a horrible coughing fit. _

_"It's up to you guys to stop XANA...I have faith in you," said Jeremy his voice barely above a whisper. "Take care of her Odd."_

_"Will do Einstein,"_

_Jeremy used up all of his strength to reach up and kiss Aelita. She held him there until his body was cold and limp. Slowly she lowered him down to the ground and watched as her salty tears washed away the blood on his face._

Aelita shot awake gasping for breath. She was covered by a thin sheen of sweat. Her cloths and hair stuck to her salty skin. Before she could even turn around to wake Odd she was already in his arms being comforted. She weeped into his chest while clutching his dark grey shirt.

"Nightmares again?" he asked. She nodded.

"Wanna visit him?" he asked again. Another nod. They got up and wrapped their blankets arounf themselves and walked out side into the chilly air. They were silent from the trip from the factory into the woods. They crept quietly to not attract the attention of monster who just happened to be passing by. They walked along a familiar path until they came to a patch of grass with a piece of weather worn cardboard sticking out from it. On it read: _Here lies Jeremy Belpois the smartest guy in the world who died saving it _in blue magic marker. It wasn't much but they felt he had to be buried and did the best they could. Both placed a flower in front of the piece of cardboard and stood back. Aelita placed her head on his shoulder and started to cry. Odd closed his eyes tight till they hurt so that he wouldn't cry as well.


	2. An Idea

**Thnx to tomas clark your review inspired me.**

A block exploded and disappeared as Odd lowered the nail gun. He smiled. Just like my laser arrows, he thought. Aelita jogged up to him, an ancient chainsaw swinging from her belt loop.

"How many did you get?" she asked out of breath.

"Only one XANA has really been a disappointment this past month," he told her as the continued walking.

"C;mon," she urged. "Lets go before he sends some more." The walked briskly down the dirt path.

"So I made some headway in the materialization program," he told her.

"Yeah?"

"MMhhmm, I always found their position in the digital void,"

"Good we're making headway,"

They soon approached their destination. The stone building was rundown but amazingly intact.

"Wow, I can't believe this place still stands upright," Aelita said in awe as she and Odd entered Kadic's dorm building. The walked u the crooked wood worn steps evading random blood spots. Odd stopped at two particular ones. In one dried spot layed a yellow head band and in the other a pair of broken glasses. Odd shook his head, his shoulder length hair swishing from side to side.

"I can't believe a good guy like Herve would risk his life to save a bitch like Sissi who treated him like crap," Odd said staring at the dark red stains.

Aelita looked at him over her shoulder,"sometimes love makes you do crazy things." Odd's eyes watched her as she went up the stairs. Yeah they sure do, he thought as he followed her. They went up a couple flights f stairs befpre stopping at a door with stripping green paint. They opened it. At the end stood and old desk and computer. To the right was a closet and to the left was a fading black and white poster of Albert Einstein. Odd smiled a little and teared up.

"Man I miss this place," said Odd as she sat down carefully on the bed. A layer of dust flew up into the air as well as a musky sent.

"We have what we wanted, lets go," Aelita said in a cold voice. Odd looked at her and for a brief second a vision flashed before his eyes. t was of Aelita when they were younger. A happy naive carefree happy girl. Odd bilnked at the current Aelita came back. A tough cold woman who was robbed of her real childhood. Odd got up an the went back into the forest.

"Should we go to the hospital tonight?" asked Odd.

"Yeah its cold tonight, we should go," she replied. Th hospital had a back up generator so they had electricity, heat and decent bedding. But the only used it when desperate. Small groups of people took up residence in the hospital too. They reached the hospital door, Miraculously the sliding oors slid open without ease. Odd saw a few shadows surry into corners. The two continued to the end of the hall and opened door 214. Inside was a hospital bed, an adjoining bathroom, a table, and some chairs. Odd hopped up on the bed and Aelita folllowed suit. She snuggled next to him. Odd grinned and brought her closer to him. You know for body heat.

"So I was thinking...," Aelita said suddenly making Odd jump.

"'Bout what?" he asked.

"About everything,"

"Be more specific," be more specific he said. There was silence and she bit her lip.

"After we materealize Yumi and Ulrich then what?" she asked him so quietly. Odd stopped and pondered for a second. What would they do? THey could barely survive on their own...with YUmi and Ulrich they probably would die. Odd was suddenly angry. _Dam you XANA! Because of you we've been living like animals suffering heartbreaks over our friends because of you. But now you're gonna pay. _

"We fight XANA," he siad flatly.

"I'm sorry it sounded like you said we would fight XANA?" she said turning to face him.

"Yup you heard crrectly,"

"And how would we do that XANA is powerful and has basically enslaved the human race,"

"Ah!," said Odd. "That were you're wrong." Aelita gaev a confused look.

"XANA has only controlled the continent, possesing every super computer in Europe."

"So?"

"So," he echoed. "We can stop him."

"How,"

"When Jeremy sent us into the real world as specters from the skid, we destroyed that super computer, all we have to do is destroy the other super computers,"

"But if we destroy them XANA can come back into our world through the hundreds of towers he activated on Lyoko," she told him in a matter of fact voice.

"Jeez since when did you become the pessimist," asked Odd. "You sound like Ulrich."

"It's called being practical," she told him. Odd mentally cried when she didn't laugh at his joke.

"Whatever, you can deactivate them like the good old days,"

Aelita thought for a moment. It was a start, yes but would it work? It was better than just sitting on their asses all day moping and bitching.

"Ok fine but first we need help, Yumi and Ulrich's help."

Odd nodded and yawned.

"Looks like you need your sleep," she said.

"Yep you too, he said resuming their previous position. Before Odd drifted off to sleep he was thinking of his idea. Not about different strategies but if it would work. He was having second thoughts and was really just said the first thing in his mind. He hoped he hadn't given Aelita false hope.


	3. An Old Friend and an Old Ally

**So I know I said I was done with this but it was haunting me at night and al these ideas came to my head. And I also wanted to take a break from Secrets so yea here's my continuation.**

The next few weeks were spent laboring restlessly over the super computer. The pair were desperate to find a materialization code. They were neglecting themselves though going without food for a couple days to the near brink of starvation. They were sick of it, yes but neither wanted to speak out, afraid to be labled as selfish but one night in the computer room Odd refused to hold his tounge.

"Aelita, we can't do this to ourselves," he protested one night. She gave him a curious look from across the room.

"What do you mean?" she asked but she already knew the answer.

"We're neglecting ourselves," he told her. "We have to take a break if we want to survive."

"Your over reacting," she said calmly. Odd frowned. _How could she be so calm all the time?_

"Really? I'm over reacting? I think you're under reacting," he told her. "When was the last time you had a meal?"

"Uh..."

"Exactly!" he answered for her before she could actually open her mouth. "You can't even remember. Yumi and Ulrich can't be saved if we starve ourselves into starvation."

"So you're saying we should quit?" she demanded suddenly angrily.

"No, what I'm saying is that we need help. You need help with the program and I need help finding us some food." Aelita scoffed.

"And I suppose someone is gonna fall through the sky and magically help us?" she asked hands on her hips. Her sweet innocent voice possessed with stinging sarcasm.

_CLANK_

The pair froze.

"You hear that?"

_THUNK CLANK THUNK _

"Could be a monster," suggested Aelita grabbing her trusty chainsaw.

"It could be help," suggested the blonde young man. Aelita gave him a look, he just grinned in response. Then a shape crashed through the roof landing on the chair before rolling on the floor . The peered down on the shape. It seemed to be a human. They rolled him over to get a better look. It was man around their age. His pale skin had a faint blue tint from the cold. Torn, tattered thin cloths dressed his frail skinny body. On top of his head was a wild entanglement of black hair and decorating his face was a scraggly beard resembling a bird's nest. The yound man groaned and scratched his head. When his eyes landed upon them thew grew larger in size and shock. In a deep raspy voice it called out to them.

"Odd...Aelita?" he wheezed. Odd and Aelita gave each other a puzzled look.

"Do...do we know you?" asked the pink haired woman helping the stranger sit up. He grinned revealing dirty black teeth just to match his beard.

"It's me...William," and with that said he fainted.

* * *

"Hey wake up sleeping beauty, eat this," said Odd shoving something into William's mouth.

"Food," he said weakly and he grabbed the peice of dried meat from Odd's hands and ate it savagely.

"How did you survive? You loook like shit by the way," said Odd handing him a cup of water. The weak man drank greedily.

"Same like you, I refuse to die for death-"

"Ok no more of your philosophies," interrupted Odd. "So you find any survivers?"

_"_Just a few but they're on the borderline of death, it's pretty sad" he said solemnly shaking his head.

"Well you have us now but first you need a shave and haircut," said Odd handing hi a sharp flat edged rock.

"So why did you come here?" asked Aelita typing away furiously.

"I just remembered this place, it was the last place I wanted to be though, you know since XANA used the computer to turn the counry into a hell-hole, hey what happened to Ulrich Yumi and Jeremy?" he asked suddenly. Neither were expected for that. Images of Jeremy flashed through their minds, Odd almost vomitted, Aelita almost cried.

"We'd...rather not talk about it," said Aelita in a quiet voice. An awkward meloncholly silence settled into the room. After getting William settled Aelita went of to bed. Odd showed William Jeremy's grave and explained what happened to Ulrich and Yumi.

Later Odd was sitting at the computer dozing off. He had worked on the program for about two hours? Three hours? A long time and he had made no progress. Finally his cool demeanor snapped and he angrily punched the innocent keyboard. For fve years they had tried to help their friends, help the world but nothing was happening. They scoured Jeremy's notes but on of them were on the materialization process. After Odd fiished his tirade a window pooped up on the scream. _Shit did I break it?_ he wondered. Then he realized it was a chat window. Odd frowned and squinted his eyes for a closer look. A message appeared on the screen.

"Here is something to help you in your work," he read out loud. "This will give you a head start on the materialization program." _Who the hell sent this? Was it Jeremy? Nah that sounds stupid even for me._ Odd's eyes scanned the screen until he finded a name. His eyes grew twice their size and sinlge name fell from his lips.

"Franz Hopper?"

**Review pleaze? Hell, flame me if you want just click the pretty little button down there =)**


	4. Reunion

"Aelita! Aelita wake up!" Odd raced to the scanner room and tossed the covers off the sleeping woman.

"Odd what the hell?" she demanded as the exited young man dragged her up the ladder into the computer room. He threw her into a chair and she glared at him.

"Odd this better be good or I swear to God-" she threatened. Odd could hardly contain himself.

"Look" he said pointing to the screen. Aelita squinted to read the words.

"What's it say?"

"Damn it would you just read?"

"Jeez calm down,"

Aelita read the screen over and over repeatedly; her groggy eyes cleared up and softened a little.

"Daddy," she whispered. She looked at Odd for confirmation. He nodded his head and smiled at his friend.

"But...how? I thought he was-"

Dead? Well we thought XANA was dead too but we got a little surprise didn't we?" Odd said. Aelita's face then split into a wide smile.

"He's alive," she said still tasting the sweet words on her tongue.

"Yep and he'll be a helluva lot of help when we bring him back to Earth." Aelita's smile vanished.

"I'm sorry but it sounds as if you're saying we can bring my father back to life," she said hopping out of the chair as Odd started pacing.

"Don't you see Aelita?" Odd asked her. "With the codes your father gave us we can bring back him, Yumi, Ulrich."

"How do we do that, Jeremy tried to bring my father back and no offense Odd but he's smarter than you,"

_Since when did she become little miss pessimist?_

"Yeah no need to rub it in, but think about it," Odd said grabbing her shoulders. For some reason she blushed and for some other reason her blush made him blush." This are complex codes that I'm sure would have Jeremy scratching his head," said Odd regaining himself." And your dad is with Yumi and Ulrich in the digital void all we have to do is find them enter the right code three times and BAM! They are on a one way trip back home." Aelita stopped a second to let this al soak n. It was all too much, she never planned anything ahead but Odd just planned out everything to keep them busy for a while. She looked at Odd, the new Odd. Sure he was his normal old bad-joke cracking, loud obnoxious self but he was...more mature. Well duh he's eighteen but she missed the old Odd. The Odd before XANA had to come in a mess up everything they had. But they could live at peace again. They could fix the country; all she had to do was agree.

"Ok, fine," she said a little half-heartedly. She had her doubts and didn't want to get her hopes too high. Odd's hopes were already above and beyond. He squeezed Aelita in a fierce hug. What if it didn't work and they were forced to live like this forever? She tried to push away the thoughts that evaded her mind trying to see the bad side of things. She shook her head. No, it would work...it has too.

_The days dragged on and on. William proved to be some help for them. He hunted with Odd even though the only thing they could eat was deer meat and the only thing they could drink was grass tea. A few weeks after the codes from Franz Hopper Odd and Aelita worked tirelessly to create them into materialization codes. Night after night the searched and searched until one day..._

Odd pulled Aelita to the screen and pointed to a bunch of random letters.

"Is that what I think it is?" she asked. Odd nodded.

"You bet your ass it's what you think it is," he said smiling at her. The pink haired young woman jumped into Odd's arms and placed a kiss on his cheek. Odd blushed and smiled.

"You genius!" she told him while rubbing his head.

"Ah, it was nothing, for my awesome brain power," bragged Odd basking in the praise. It was impossible for him to take a compliment after they had both settled down they studied the screen again.

"So who should we do first?" she asked. Odd thought for a second, types something in and replied,

"How about all three?"

The pair raced to the scanner room to tell William but he was already backed up against the wall as smoke and steam erupted from the three scanners. They shook violently and gave _hiss_ now and again. Finally after two long minutes the three cylinders opened and out fell three dark shapes. Odd rushed over to Ulrich, William rushed over to Yumi and Aelita knocked them both over to get to her father. The smoke cleared and the three new materialized humans groaned and rubbed their heads.

William leaned over Yumi softly stroking her short black hair. After much effort she sat herself up and took in her surroundings. When her eyes landed on William she frowned at him.

"Who-?" she tried to ask but a raw pain surged through her head and she slouched back down to the ground. William chuckled a little and bent down to pick her up. Yumi wanted to hurt him, she really did but she was too weak only throwing mild punches at his face.

"You don't remembered me?" he asked.

"No,"

"You sure?"

"If I did I wouldn't be trying to hurting you," she said weakly trying to punch his mouth. He chuckled again growing weary of teasing her.

"It's me William,"

"William?"

"Yep,"

Before Yumi could respond she passed out.

Aelita knelt by her father stroking his short gray hair.

"Daddy," she whispered gently shaking him. He moaned a little and opened his eyes.

"A-Aelita?" he asked cautiously when he turned his head towards her direction. Aelita collapsed on her father hugging him.

"Daddy," she said a little louder. He responded with a hiss of pain.

"Ow, ow," he said. Aelita got up.

"How am I here," he asked weakly as he tried to sit up but failed and slumped back to the ground.

"We brought you back," she said tears welling up in her eyes.

"What about your friends?"

"They're here too thanks to the codes you sent us," she responded before resuming stroking his hair. He tried to sit up again but collapsed back to the ground. Aelita went to his side and helped him lean on her.

"Ugh what the hell?" complained Ulrich as he grabbed his throbbing head. His vision was just clearing up.

"Who the fuck are you?" he demanded pointing to Odd who was grinning like a mad man barely able to restrain himself from embracing his friend. Odd frowned and spoke,

"Wow Ulrich some friend you are, you can't even remember your own best friend, especially the one who brought you back to Earth,"

"Odd?" asked Ulrich squinting into his face. Ulrich gave a curious look at the sound of his deeper voice. "What's up with you're hair it...it's not pointy anymore." Odd laughed his hardest in five years.

"Five years apart and the only thing you can say is what's up with your hair?"

"What's going on what do you mean five years?"

"We'll tell you all about it over some deer meat and grass tea," said Odd throwing Ulrich's body over his shoulders.

"No funny Odd, still with the bad jokes?" Odd stopped.

"I _wish_ it were a joke,"

"So XANA has won?" asked Franz Hopper. He paused for a minute to sip his tea but shuddered and set it down. Odd and his daughter nodded their heads sadly.

"But hope isn't lost yet," said in Aelita. "Odd made an attack plan. There are a number of towers activated and a few super computers in XANA's power but there is something preventing him from total world domination."

"Yea what's that?" asked Yumi before she gagged on the bitter liquid.

"Well we don't know but we'll take advantage of the situation. First we'll deactivate the towers limiting XANA's access to the super computers. Then we'll destroy the super computers and the replica XANA created to build up his energy.

Everyone agreed it was a good enough plan.

"Well we better get some sleep," said William stretching. "We need to get started as soon as possible." Yumi Ulrich and Odd followed suit but Franz stayed behind and so did Aelita. She walked up to him and gave him a hug. He smiled at her and returned the loving embrace. When they pulled away he cupped her and said,

"Oh, darling I'm-I'm so sorry,"

Aelita nodded and glued her eyes shut to stop the tears. They had visited Jeremy's grave again to show Yumi and Ulrich what had become of their friend. Franz knew Jeremy labored over her materialization and spent a lot of time with her at the lab and, presumably anywhere else. But judging by the way she looked at the makeshift grave with heart-crumbling sadness he figured it was much more than a simple friendship. Franz turned away and sighed, walking to the super computer and running his large hands down the side of the screen.

"Daddy? What's wrong?" Aelita asked. He sighed again.

"Look what I've created," he said. His was voice was soft and sad. "Because of my doing the country is suffering, innocent lives lost and a monster is on the loose." Aelita walked up to her father.

"Daddy no one could have known that this would happen and know that you're back we can fix this, we can save the world," she said taking both of his hands in hers. The old man smiled.

"You remind me of your mother, she was always so kind, seeing the best in people even when they themselves were doubtful," he told her.

"What was she like...my mother," Aelita asked. He smiled.

"Oh I could go on and on but there's not enough time, we'll catch up after we've defeated and destroy XANA,"

Aelita wanted to protest but his words were true. It would be best if they actually defeated XANA first so they had the time to actually reminisce and catch up.

"Ok daddy," she agreed reluctantly.

"Come, my darling, lets get a good night's sleep our mission starts tomorrow."

**Review cause I know you're dying to...at least I hope so.**


	5. Sector 6

**Yay! Chapter 5! Thank you to the people who have reviewed so far they mean sssoooo much. So here's an interesting character. There's a sorta 'OC' character but I"m sure you'll love him.**

"Ooff!" said Odd Aelita and William as they were virtualized for the first time in five years. Yumi and Ulrich landed beautifully on their feet and giggled at their friends' fail.

"How'd you land on your feet?" asked William helping himself up.

"Well we've been living on Lyoko for five years," said Yumi jokingly. Odd looked down at himself and grinned.

"Man I missed my big purple cat suit," he said flexing his long thin tail. William drew his sword from his back and admired his reflection. Aelita looked at her outfit adoring the way it changed to fit her new body. Odd noticed it too his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he stared at her form fitting suit and translucent skirt.

"Hey Odd now's not the time to trip over your hormones," said Ulrich waving his sword in Odd's face.

"Hey don't be a hypocrite I see you drooling over Yumi and you've only been on Earth for one day!" said Odd a little too loudly. Before Ulrich could retort Franz's voice cut through the sector.

"No time for arguing, go find the skid and get a head start on the mission," he urged them.

"Yeah let's go agreed Yumi. She panned around a couple of times. "Uh remember where it was?" she asked. Everyone scratched their heads and shrugged.

"You guys have been on Lyoko for five years don't you remember?" William asked

"Yeah exactly five years I can't even remember five minutes ago," said Ulrich rather angrily. What an annoying ass bitch.

"Well we should probably just look around until we find it, I mean how big ca Sector five be?" suggested Aelita heading to the first door.

"You'd be surprised," said her father.

"Well we probably should just look for it instead of wondering," said Yumi before following her friend down a corridor.

"So how's it been..." asked Yumi. Aelita gave her a little sideways glance.

"Well other than the destruction of the country and the fact that XANA has been trying to take over the world while we live in despair wondering if we'll even make it 'till tomorrow its been pretty good," she said smiling slightly.

"Oh," What a dumb question. Aelita laughed.

"Just kidding," she said between giggles. "It's been better now that you and Ulrich and my father are here."

"I also meant about Jeremy..." Yumi said. The words slipped out before she could catch them but she was just dying to know. /the two women stopped.

"It's been...alright. I mean Odd's been there to comfort me; he's been a good friend. Always protecting me and fussing over me..." Aelita droned on and on until it drove Yumi into temporary insanity.

"Hey look at that," some one yelled over her shoulder. Yumi sighed. Thank God for a distraction. The furious five raced to the edge of the sector. They peered over the edge only to see a near blinding white light.

"Well we know the skid's not here," said Odd. "We should just turn around. Before every one could actually life a foot a large sphere appeared out of nowhere. It was coming to them at a fast speed. It was grey and had a black eye of XANA emblem on it. It swallowed them up before they could guess what it was.

"Huh? Where the hell are we?" said Odd. He suddenly clutched his stomach as it churned more than a raging ocean.

"We're...we're in a city," gasped Ulrich in awe. Surrounding them were magnificent steel skyscrapers that brushed the sky. A few smaller shops we're randomly scattered around accompanied by a few dozed parked cars. It was a modern city, except one thing.

"Where are the people?" asked William looking around. Every one wondered the same thing.

"Daddy are you there?" asked Aelita looking up at the dark grey, sunless sky.

"Yes sweet heart I heard. It seems you have been transported into a new sector. A city sector." Every one viewed the city.

"Hey where are the monsters?" asked Odd. No sooner after he spoke two Krabes were heading towards them. Everyone turned and glared at Odd.

"You just had to say something?" scolded William drawing his sword. Ulrich did the same with his swords and Yumi with her fans.

"Don't worry I'll send you your vehicles," said Franz and in a second the overwing overboard and overbike appeared in front of them. William mounted the overbike revving it up before he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey pretty boy that's my ride," scowled Ulrich. "Go ride with Odd."

"Oh hell no Aelita's my passenger," he said whilst helping her on the overboard. "Go ride with Yumi." Yumi eased up a little on the overwing to make room for William who happily latched onto her waist kind of like a little leech. Ulrich groaned and slapped his forehead. Odd and Aelita laughed at him as he ascended into the sky trailing Yumi and William with his eyes set. He turned his head at the chuckling pair and scowled them. Ulrich back flipped off his overboard and landed on the Krabe striking it repeatedly with his saber. Every stopped to watch him.

"Uh Ulrich I think it's dead," said Aelita watching him viciously stab the already defeated Krabe. He sheathed the sword and glared at Yumi and William. A laser shot over his head.

"Shit," cursed Yumi while clutching her arm. "Ow, that...hurt."

"Well it's kind of supposed to cause you know...you were hit," said Odd before shooting some laser arrows at the Krabe. It stood there as the projectiles soared past it, way of its mark. The red monster returned fire. Odd was hit square in the chest and fell off his board.

"Odd!" Aelita cried before swerving the board around and landing next to him. He groaned and clutched torso.

"Wow that hurt like a bitch," he complained.

"Odd, Yumi, you just lost twenty life points each," said Franz.

"Energy field," said Aelita and two orbs of energy shot out of her hands. The Krabe exploded. Yumi Ulrich and William crowded around them to inspect Odd.

"Hey...you're bleeding," pointed out William pointing at Odd's chest. Sure enough a dark stain in his outfit started to grow and his skin visible from the tears in his uniform showed shredded raw skin. Aelita touched it and he whipped back but refused to cry out in pain.

"We have to get him back," said Ulrich helping his friend up. Odd shook him off.

"No way I'm on this mission I came up with it," he said puffing out his injured chest with pride. He walked back onto the overboard. No one followed him.

"Odd you're injured," Yumi told him.

"Princess I can't control this thing you're going to have to steer," he said ignoring her.

"I'm afraid that's not going to be possible," came a strange voice behind them. They turned around to see civilians. They weren't really civil since they were pointing some mean looking guns at them. William and Ulrich unsheathed their swords but Yumi pulled them back.

"Hey you guys look at Odd, he just took a hit to the chest. Those things could kill you with just two hits," she said. They boys reluctantly put away their swords.

"Hey Franz there's something wrong," said William. No reply.

"Daddy?" asked Aelita. The air was still. They began to get worried.

"I'm afraid 'Daddy Dearest' can't hear you now," said a woman. She ad crazy blonde hair and sent a shiver of fear down their spines.

"Now you'll do well to listen to you're girlfriend over there," said a man nudging Ulrich with a gun. He and the rest of the people were dressed on torn tattered clothing. Odd peered into their eyes. They were white and unblinking occasionally flashing the eye of XANA.

"She's not my girl friend," he said blushing. The mob of zombie-resembling humans continued to march them until they reached an abandoned warehouse and brought to a small, lit room. It had one desk and a simple wooden chair. They began to talk quietly as soon as they were left alone but not after being chained up.

"Hey in case you didn't notice these people are XANA-fied," said Odd rubbing his wounded chest as best as he could with his shackled hands.

"Why thank you captain obvious we would have been lost without you," said Yumi impatiently rolling her eyes. Then a tall man entered the room. Unlike the others he was dressed in a black suit, button up shirt, tie, slacks and a pair of shiny black dress shoes. His black hair was combed back into a slick style. He sat down on the chair in front of them. His pupils were pitch black, XANA's logos never flashing or blinking and his eyes. As much as Yumi and Aelita hated to admit it he was devilishly handsome. Placed upon his gorgeous face was an even more gorgeous smirk as he continued to study. There was something about him, like they had met him before...

"Hey you think he's possessed by XANA?" asked William. The man laughed out loud, the first noise he made since coming into the room. It was raspy like the voice of some one possessed by XANA. When he calmed down the smirk returned.

"Silly little fools," he said. He got up and looked them straight in they eyes. "I am XANA."

**Dun Dun Dun! Yea XANA's a human. Review for human XANA. You know wat just review anyway**


	6. Return of the Enemy

**What's this? Another update so early? Yes! It's my Christamas present to you. Enjoy.**

Everyone's mouth dropped.

"X-XANA?" asked Yumi. He smiled,

"The one and only."

"But how?" asked Aelita. His smile grew wider.

"After your wretched father had to sacrifice himself for that goddamn little boys multi-agent I was reduced to the size a small virus," he said as he began to circle them malice spilling out of his voice.

"Don't you dare say a word about Jeremy," hissed Ulrich with just as much malice in his voice. He tried to strangle XANA but was pulled back by the chains. XANA chuckled.

"As I was saying," he continued. "I managed to grab some energy from Sector 5 as well as your father. Turns out he didn't actually die, that's why I wasn't actually destroyed." He turned to Aelita and she saw something indescribable flash in his eyes, as he looked deep into hers. With every word he inched slowly and steadily closer to her.

"I was on the brink of dying and then...a miracle. Who knew those return to the pasts could make a guy feel brand new." Everyone groaned. Damn it Sissy! thought Aelita. "I slowly gained energy and your father did the same but I...I was more powerful so when I regenerated I tossed that son of a bitch in his rightful place, the digital void." XANA pouted. "He was such good company too but I had better plans," he remarked sarcastically. "I couldn't stay in that imaginary world so I broke free and came into yours, gave myself a new body," he paused to admire himself. "And I killed that lab rat who stood in my way. But he injected a virus into me, preventing me from achieving total world domination." He took those final steps until he was in Aelita's face, so close their noses were touching. He gave that evil chilling smirk again. She shuddered in anger and fear.

"No wonder that boy spent all of his time on you...you're very pretty," he purred and cupped a hand to her face. Aelita sent two energy fields his way and in a split second he was on the other side of room sagging to the floor. He stood up, brushed the dust of his pristine cloths and flexed his muscles. "And feisty too, my, my, you are quite the catch."

"SHUT UP!" yelled Odd from the comer. He sent two laser arrows that hit XANA right in the face. The surprised man fell to the floor again clutch his for head. A trickle of blood slipped down his face. With an outstretched hand he shot lighting out of his fingertips. Odd cried in pain as electricity coursed through his body. After the brutal punishment he fell to the floor. William tried to attack but he too was soon reduced to a heap on the floor too. The smell of charred flesh suddenly walked into the room. XANA stood over them.

"William, correct? " he asked as he nudged him with a shiny black shoe. "Thanks for your help all that time ago, you were such a good slave." Ulrich tossed one of his sabers and it hit XANA in the back of the head. He grabbed it off the floor at threw it at Ulrich and laughed when the sword jabbed his shoulder. Yumi cried out his name. XANA felt the wounds on his forehead and the base of his skull. The group watched with awe as skin began to regrow and the blood stopped flowing.

"I have no time for this," said XANA. "You there, make sure our prisoners stay there." He exited the room and the woman whom he had pointed to came into the room with her gun pointed. The group gave a defeated sigh.

"Hey Yumi pass me my sword," whispered William. They had been in the warehouse kept hostage for about an hour now and the woman guarding them lacked intelligence and an attention span and she was playing the gun with her back towards them. Yumi raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" she asked quietly. William jabbed his shackled hand in the direction of the woman.

"So?" she asked. "That dumbass wouldn't help us and she wouldn't even if she grew a brain." William smiled. "Look at her waist...what do you see?"

"I see her waist," said Yumi after a good long minute of searching. "You do you always have to make things a riddle just tell me." William sighed.

"You're no fun and can't you see her keys?" Yumi peered closer. "Oh." She quietly and carefully kicked Williams's long sword over to him. With his feet he picked it up and slumped lower to the ground. The tip of the sword was in the loop of the key and he tilted the sword making it slide down the blade. He picked it up carefully with his feet and kicked it into his hands. He unlocked the shackles around his wrist and the clanged as the hit the floor. The woman turned to towards them and pointed her gun but William was faster, he picked up his sword at threw it at her. It went right through her but she fell to the floor, shimmered and then disappeared. William freed everyone else and picked up the gun.

"Here, you keep it," he said tossing it to Odd. Odd smiled and pretended to shoot people.

"Okay, so how do we get out of here?" asked Ulrich rubbing his wound.

"Well this is just a guess but how about he use that door," said Yumi.

"I meant the warehouse,"

"The door is a good place to start,"

The group ran out of the room attacking XANA's goons as they tried to stop them. Once outside the saw XAN himself who seemed surprised to see them.

"How'd you escape," he demanded. Odd scoffed.

"Nameless henchmen numbers one through fifty were no match for us," boasted Odd.

"Hhhmmm, well I guess I'll have to take care of you myself," Two seconds later Odd, William and Yumi were on the ground. Ulrich and Aelita were sent on top of them not to long after. XANA chuckled with his outstretched fingers still buzzing with electricity.

"Silly little humans," he said. He strode over to Aelita and picked her up by the wrists. She passed out from the pain."You're coming with me beautiful," he said throwing her over his shoulder. Before he left he picked up an over turned metal truck. Odd opened his eyes just in time to see Aelita being kidnapped by XANA before the truck fell on him and his vision was consumed by darkness.

**So you guys won't see me until three weeks later so Happy Holidays ! Thumbs for pedo-XANA lol jk. Don't worry she won't get raped or molested. Review!**


	7. Anthea

**Hey from Paris! It's the bet thing ever to be in the country the show was created in. It's where I worte this chapter. This one was actually edited and carefully thought out unlike the last two chaps of Secrets. Anyway Happy New Years and enjoy that chapter!**

_"Take care of her Odd."_

_"Will do Einstein," _

Odd angrily punched the wall. A violent pain exploded in his arm but nothing could dare match the ache in his heart. Some promise he'd kept to Jeremy. Now because of his screw up Aelita was now in XANA's evil human clutches. After they had woken up in the scanner room Franz grabbed Odd and demanded where Aelita was. He was to much of a pussy to tell him his daughter was kidnapped by XANA after just barely a day with her after all that time apart. Franz had taken the hint and disappeared somewhere. He wasn't at dinner but they left a plate out for him. Now Odd was all alone in the computer room taking his anger out on the innocent wall.

"You know it's been proven that talking about your problems is better than punching a wall," said a deep voice behind him.

"Hey Franz," said Odd gloomily not bothering to turn around. The older man put an arm around Odd's shoulder and dragged him away from the wall.

"I'm sorry!," he blurted out suddenly. Beofre he could put a stop on his mouth the words jumbled out in a disorganized mess.

"We tried and tried and tried but XANA he was too strong, you must probably hate us, namely me, now for letting her being taken by XANA but he's just to powerful and I-" Franz held a hand up.

"I don't blame you Odd," he said. "I blame myself."

"What why?"

"I created XANA, I creted the super computer I'm the reason my wife was kidnapped and my daughter lived most of her life in fear," he paused a little. "It's all my fault." The overwhemled man slumped to the floor. The younger one sat down next to him putting a reassuring hand on his back.

"No one could have known Franz, no one," said Odd. "The only thing we have to worry about now is getting Aelita back."

"You're right, we'll start first thing tomorrow morning," said the creator as he climbed down the ladder to the scanner room. Odd watched him go but went to the super computer instead. Screw the morning he was getting to work now. After conuntless hours later of searching he found out XANA's major source of power came from a super computer in the city sector. He smiled to himself and set up a delayed transfer to Sector 5. With any luck he'd do it quickly before the noise woke anyone up. A scanner opened and he hopped in, impatiently waiting for it to close.

Acouple of minutes later he was in Sector five racing to the extreme edge. The big black and grey sphere picked him up and transported him to the city sector.

"Alright no time to lose," he said to himself. He started north and took off in a sprint. He searched for what must have been more than an hour before returning back to where he had stared, defeated. He had searched the entire expanse of the north and west area of the sector. Now searching the south and east he trudged along covered in blood from the wounds he had endured courtesy of XANA's hecnhmen. He was about to give up hope as he came to another dead end when he saw a flash of pink. Odd rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things but his eyes weren't decieving him.

There was pink haired woman huddled in a dark corner of an abandoned building. He slowly approached her and softly called out her name.

"Aelita?"Upon hearing his voice the woman got up and fled. Odd chased after her through broken buildings, over capsized cars and other bits of garbage.

Odd continued to go after Aelita,barely seeing her as she disappeared behind corners. Finally after a long chase she tripped over a cracked peice of concrete. Odd grabbed her before she could escape and spun her on the ground. The woman cowered before him, she was Aelita's height and size but she wasn't Aelita.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked her. Yeah it was rude but he didn't care right now.

"A-an-Anthea,"she stuttered. _Anthea? I've heard that name before. _Odd tried to remember where he'd heard that voice but gave up and refocused on his mission.

"Well I guess you're not Aelita," he shrugged before turning away. He jumped when she shot out a thin arm and grabbed his.

"You know my daughter?" she asked. Odd squinted his eyes and saw the resemblence. They looked nearly identical exceot Anthea's face was was older with more wrinkles and worry lines. Her hair wasn't as pink as Aelita's, it was dirty so it barely looked pink at all and her hair was longer, reaching down to her waist.

"Yeah I'm a good friend of your daughter," he told her. _For someone who looks so weak she had one helluva grip. _Anthea pulled him down to the ground with her.

"Tell me..about her,"

Odd could rant on forever about Aelita. It was a specialty os his.

"Well she looks like you except her hair is shorter, she's your height too,"

"What about her personality?"

"Well she's brave, independent, strong, ridiculously smart...determined...funny...pretty...gorgeous actually..." Odd's thoughts drifted off and he didn't come back to virtual Earth until Anthea shook his arm.

"Is she with you?" Anthea asked. Her sunken eyes,were alit with hope and happines and Odd really abhored the fact that he had to snuff it out.

"No I-I was looking for her she-she's been kidnapped by XANA," Odd choked out. He never had to do anything as awful as tell a mother her own daughter was kidnapped by a humanoid virus who was probably using her for mass murder.

Anthea's grip on his arm was released and Odd felt the virtual blood circulating again as she shlinked back into the shadows.

"Oh," whispered from the dark recesses of the bulding. "I see."

"You ok?" he asked. _Lame question, dumbass. _

"No, I too had been used by XANA," she said.

"Really how?"

"After I was kidnapped by the government I was relocated to Paris and kept in some sort of military base under the Eiffel Tower. There I was held against my will for almost seven years. Then, thats when _he_ came." She took a pause and inhaled a shaky breath. "He single handedly destroyed the base...it was awful. He...was some sort of electricity monster. Than he killed everyone, save me. He broguht me to this strange place and every once in a while he'd come to me and inject me with some black liquid. Then I"d wake up back here with no memory of what happened."

After finishing her story the poor woman broke out into tears. Odd crawled over to her and gave her a hug.

" I promise I'll bring your daughter back safe and sound," he said quietly into her hair. The distressed woman nodded her head and pulled away frrom Odd. Then she scurried into a corner. Odd raised and eyebrow and turned around to find out why. A mob of people pointed their guns at him. He gulped, knowing that he couldn't escape and knew it was going to hurt. He shut his eyes as a thousand bullets slammed into his body. When he opened his eyes he was in the scanner with four angry faces looking down at him.

**Reviews make my year =D.**


	8. Untitled

**Ok, before you hate me let me explain. I was on vacation and the computer I was using crashed. Then I got a bad report from school and got my computer taken out if my room. Then I had to start the chapter from scratch. THEN I was given a shit-load if work I missed while on vacation. So I'm really busy but bear with me. January will be a slow year but February will be nothing but uploads. So...how bout that next chapter.**

"Odd how could you?"

"What the hell man,"

"I'm very disappointed,"

"We do everything together,"

Four diffrent voices scolded him at once and Odd was forced to cover his ears.

"Ok!Ok!" he yelled to overpower their voices. "I had to go and find her alright! Sue me!."

They continued to glare at him before Franz spoke.

"Did you find anything new?" he asked. Odd pondered on what to say. Should he tell them he found Anthea? Or should he lie so they didn't have one more thing to focus on. Eh, he might as well them.

"Well I discovered two things," Odd started carefully.

"Go on," the group urged him.

"Ugh...good news or bad news?" Eeryone groaned. "Ok ok good news is...I discovered where XANA gets most of his power...bad news is...," Odd took a breath. "Bad news is...I found Aelita's mother trapped on Sector Six." The group gasped and before anyone could comment Franz grabbed Odd and looked him dead in the eye.

"You...you found my wife?" he asked softly. Odd nodded his head nervously.

"Is she alright?" Odd pondered again on what to say. A bunch of options crossed his mind. He could tell Franz she was having the time if her life. He could lie and say he didn't know. Or he could just tell the truth. He was doing a lot of thinking today.

"Uhm...no," he told Franz. "She was held hostage by the government before XANA came and kidnapped her using her for some experiments that she has no memory of." Franz stood still for a moment. Odd wished he could see behind his glasses to find some sort of emotion but the older man's face remained stoic as if made of unbreakable stone.

"What...what was the good news?" he asked. Odd gave a silent sigh if relief. Finially something good.

"I discovered something interesting on the super computer last night," he said. Odd headed for the ladders and started to ascend, motioning for everyone to follow him. Odd sat in the chair in front of the super computer and pulled up the data he had found. "There!" he said pointing at the screen. There was a map of Sector Six and in one are there was a large green dot. Yumi Ulrich and William scratched their heads while Franz looked at it in awe.

"That's an immense amount of power, that quantity could only be supplied by a super computer," Franz explained to the clueless trio.

"Well what's XANA using all that power for?" Yumi asked.

"That's what you four are going to find out tomorrow," said Franz. Ulrich Yumi and William headed back tithe scanner room. Odd was about to go down but Franz stopped him. "Odd there's something I have to tell you," he started. Odd turned around to face him. Franz never looked so serious in his life and truth be told Odd was a little scared. "I must inform you that your act today wasn't your brightest," Franz continued. Odd shifted from one foot to the other. Would Franz hate him now? He really liked Franz and would be greatly disappointed if the older man had any dislike towards him. "I know you may have...some feelings towards my daughter..."Odd blushed. How the hell did Franz find out? Was he that obvious? Did he stare at her too long one night. Franz must think he's a creeper. Might as well deny.

"What! No! I mean I like Aelita she's like my best friend...but I just don't...like her...eh-hem...the way you described it," Odd said. His blush grew bigger and he rubbed the back of neck with his eyes cast to the ground. Franz raised a single grey eyebrow and smiled a little. Odd sighed. Who the hell was he kidding? "But see I really miss her," The younger man continued. "I had to at least try." Franz nodded.

"Yes I understand.l how you feel. I...I would love to see my wife again, my dear Anthea. But as much as I hate to leave her alone on Sector Six we must shut down XANA first. We must also do things as a group effort," Odd nodded and promised he wouldn't do anything alone as he and Franz headed tobthe scanner room for a good nights rest.

**The next day**

"Sshh," Yumi whispered. "They're coming." everyone held their breaths as a Krabe patrolled by. It stopped for a while and looked around before crawling off around a corner. There were a few collected sighs if relief and released breaths. The young adults remained seated in the cramped little corner of a deserted building they had squeezed themselves into. Things were bit going well. As soon as they had set foot on Lyoko they were ambushed. XANA had now virtualized Krabes, Megatanks and Tarantulas ever since their discover of the concentrated area of power on Sector Six. Now faced with these new threats they group was forced into hiding, realizing they would never make it to the specific area.

"Everyone I have a surprise for you," said Franz's voice.

"Really?" asked William. "What is it?" Then there was disturbance in the air. A random shape was forming in it. It was unrecognizable for a second ameven thigh the group crawled out of their corner to see it clearly. Then it fell from the sky with a loud clang A large tank stood before them. It was like any army tank but much bigger and more powerful. It had five different colored sections with holes for entry. The sections were white, pink, purple, green, and yellow. The warriors raced to their resoective sections based on color. Ulrich climbed to the top of tank and entered his specific area and smiled.

"Ha ha! Yes I am driving!" he shouted with triumph.

"I got lasers," said William from his area.

"Yeah me too," said Yumi across from him.

"We're gonna kick ass with this thing,"

"I don't have anything at-oh hey wats this," Odd was in the middle of whining when he found something at his feet and picked it up. In his hands was a gun. It was like a large long barreled pistol.

"It's a mini gun, Odd," Franz said. "I made it especially for you. I made weapon upgrades for all of you."

"Hey another sword," said William as he picked up somethinng gleaming from his feet as well. Yumi and Ulrich picked up exact replica's of their original weapons.

"I don't see how this will help us," said Yumi opening the new fans up. They were the same print, shape and strength. A sudden attack hit the tank shook it hard. Ulrich climbed out of the tank.

"Let's find out," he said. Ulrich held up his sword when something caught his eye. His saber was glowing with blue energy. Hhhmmm, I wonder. Ulrich pulled his sword back and released it and smiled when a thin white line left it and slashed two Krabes and a Tarantula. Yumi pouted when she saw Ulrich's new power.

"No fair my fans don't do anything," she whined. Ulrich laughed at her near-childish behavior.

"You never know unless you throw it," he suggested swinging his saber throughout the air. William did the same thing and smiled when a few of the infantry were taken out. Odd was having fun with his new mini-gun. He had attached it onto his wrist so now it shoot laser arrows at a thousand rounds per minute. Yumi sighed and tossed her fan, carelessly not really aiming for anything. She was shocked when the fan targeted an open Megatank. She grabbed the fan when it cane back and admired it for a while before she threw the other one and was pleased to see it do the same thing.

"Told ya," Uklrich smirked. A few easy minutes later the entire army following them was nothing more. The group piled back into their new vehicle to complete their mission.

Aelita groaned and opened her eyes. They were heavy with fatigue. She tried to rub her aching head but found her hands, legs and body bound to the uncomfortable white bed she was laying on. She noticed eberyhing was pure white, the room, the scarce furniture in the room and the weird tubes and wires connected to her body hooked up to monitors. The showed regulars, her vitals and everything else but it's bothered her why. _What happened? There was me' Odd Yumi Ulrich and William...and XANA! Shit_. Aelita tried to free herself from the ropes binding her to the bed but her struggles were in vain.

"Energy field," she said. A small orb formed in her open palm but it fizzled out. She started to panic. She looked down at herself. She was still dressed in her Lyoko uniform so she was still on Lyoko or she was strangely teleported. _So why can't I use my powers?_

"You can't use your powers here...nor can I," came a voice behind her. It wasn't cold but it sent and unpleasant shiver traveling up her spine.

"What do want XANA?" she asked. That chilling voice couldn't fool anybody.

"I just want you," he told her lowly. She could hear that goddamn smirk in his voice.

"Oh? What for?" _I probably shouldn't have asked that_.

"Wouldn't you like to know,"he sneered. He was now infront of her sticking out like a sore thumb in the room of white dressed in his all black ensemble. He walked right up into her face and changed his smirk to a smile.

"You've been so much help in the short time I've kept you here," he told her. He started to stroke her short hair softly. Aelita shifted her head, feeling uncomfortable. She never liked it when XANA got this intimate with her, it boggled her mind how he could try to murder her one minute and then pour all his affection on her. And they had only been reunited twice. He moved his hand from her hair to her face still caressing.

"You know that Jimmy was so lucky to have a beautiful girl like you around him everyday," he told her softly.

"His name is Jeremy!"

"His name _was_ Jeremy," XANA said. Aelita growled and waited for his hand to reach near her mouth before she bit down on it hard.

"Ow! Sonuvabitch you little wench!" he cursed. His smile disappeared and was replaced with an angry frown. Now it was Aelita's turn to smirk.

"Back off creep," she warned. She snapped a little just to provoke him. XANA got into face her again this time he didn't have a 'playful tone' in his voice.

"You miserable little bitch," he spat. "You'll pay." As soon as the words left his mouth a thin watery black liquid started flowing through the tubes into her. She gasped when an alien feeling overwhelmed her. It was a mixture of strength, power...anger...hate...and rage. And she now had the eccentric urge to take it out on someone...namely XANA. She tried to punch him but was restrained by the tenacious binds. Aelita hissed in anger and was shocked to her that her voice was raspy...static like. The bizarre feeling was steadily becoming more and more powerful and Aelita felt like she was losing control of herself as her vision was getting blacker and XANA's chuckle was drifting away. She then passes out but not before feeling herself being possessed by some unknown force.

**Yeah I snuck onto the computer to edit it. **


	9. Reunited

**Its late, I know. I'm sorry. Mistakes, I know, done on my iPod, remember? Anyway expect an update every two weeks or so.**

Ulrich Yumi Odd and William looked around the ghost town of the City Sector. They were sent there to report some unusual activity in the sixth sector by Franz so they could poke around**.**

"It's quiet," said William. His voice echoed out into the silent gray sky.

"Too quiet," said Yumi. They cautiously approached the materialized tank they(more like Odd) named The Skid Junior and clambered in. Ulrich silently drove the tank through the eerie deserted streets. They couldn't communicate with Franz due to a bug in communication and didn't know if a bunch of minions would pop out and attack or not.

"'C'mon Ulrich," said William I patiently. "I have faith in you to handle it over ten miles an hour." Yumi and Odd snickered while Ulrich gritted his teeth.

"Well excuse me for being a safe driver," Ulrich snapped. He sighed knowing it was a bad comeback.

"Where's all the henchmen?" Yumi asked.

"Maybe they're on vacation," Odd joked. Everyone groaned but felt a little relieved. It was the first joke Odd had cracked since Aelita had been kidnapped by XANA. It was worse than his other bad ones but at least it was a start. Then there was a sudden beeping than rang through Skid Junior.

"Hey Ulrich there's this...thing on my monitor," said Odd. Ulrich sighed again.

"Be more specific,"

"Ugh well it's telling me' about a circle and it's a few feet west of our position,"

"Details Odd. I need details,"

"I don't know maybe we should just check it out," he suggested. Everyone piled out of Skid Junior and started jogging west of their current position. After about thirty minutes they gave up.

"You sure we were supposed to go west?" asked Yumi as she scanned the horizon. Odd nodded.

"Maybe we should turn back," suggested William as he started heading in the opposite direction. Ulrich followed too but he heard a sound. It sounded like a giggle.

"Hey did you hear that?" Ulrich asked. He held a hand up to silence. He heard the giggle again, as did everyone else. It was chillingly familiar, he had heard it before. The group turned their heads to see...Aelita. They stood there staring at each other. It was a quick second but it was as if someone had pressed a sort of button that made time ten tines slower. Aelita giggled again and turned on her heels. She took off running still giggling madly. Before the thought of chasing her down crossed anyone's mind a soft click was heard and they felt something press up against their backs.

"If I were you I wouldn't try anything funny," weezed a minion. The group shared looks before slowly raising their hands to the air as the minions led them of in the opposite direction Aelita ran in. There were only about ten goons but the warriors didn't want to risk anything. They might never find Aelita again this easily.  
The minions kept them walking for about another thirty minutes when they arrived at a great building. It wasn't tall, about three stories. It was large circular black building stretching out about 50 feet in diameter. There were three rectangles jutting out from the edges that were connected to the building. They, like everything else had black tinted windows and black steel framework.

"I'm guessing thus is HQ," said Yumi as the entered the magnificent building. The goon with his gun on her back jabbed her with it and shushed her. Inside the building was pure white when they stepped into the circular hallway. They walked round and round until they reached the top most section that was retangular. They were led into a large white room. I has bare of any urniture except a white desk in between a white couch and armchair.

"Well, well if it isn't the Fantastic Four," said a cold voice from behind them. The group didn't even have to turn around to know it was their enemy. Ulrich and William drew their swords, Yumi opened her fans and Odd raised his fist. The minions raised their guns but XANA commanded them to lower their weapons.

"No worries. If they kill me, not that they could, but if they did they won't know where their little friend is," he said in a tone that mocked them. The henchmen left the room under XANA's order while the Lyoko warriors lowered their weapons.

"You tell us where she is XANA," Odd demanded clenching his fist. XANA strutted around them slowly and sat in the white arm chair before making a guesture to the couch.

"Please," he said calmly ignoring Odd, "have yourself a seat."

"I said tell us-" Odd took a step towards XANA but William held him back and shook his head. They all glared at XANA who gestured to the couch again. The four reluctantly sat down on it.

"So, what brings you to my humble abode?" he asked.

"Funny," said Yumi. " I remember being taken hostage and brought here against my will." XANA chuckled.

"Yes well I was growing impatient if seeing you again. It's been so long, it really has," he told them as if they were old friends who handn't seen each other in generations. The epitome of evil leaned back in his chair and put his feet upon the table. His shiny black shoes reflected the dim ceiling light.

"I know why you came here, that unusual activity was just a decoy. You see, I sent my darling Aelita to trick you into coming here so that-" Odd lept over the desk and pounced on XANA who was surprised at Odd's gutsy attack. He clamped his four fingered paw around XANA's pale skinny neck, his claws poking into his nemesis' flesh. XANA choked on Odd's death grip making gargling noises and his pale handsome face was becoming red and twisted in fear.

Odd's eyes were set ablaze with anger. How dare he. How frigging dare he call Aelita his. The nerve if the son if a bitch! Odd clamped his law on XANA's neck tighter and watched as his captive shut his eyes close due to the pain.

"Open your eyes!" he yelled at XANA. XANA disobeyed. Odd screamed the comand again. He pried XANA's eyes open. Mystic blue clashed with empty black. Odd lowered his face to XANA's ear so he could whisper.

"I want to see the light leave your eyes,"

William, Yumi and Ulrich sat there. They wanted XANA dead as much as the next guy and Odd was doing a pretty good job so far. They looked on except Ulrich. He couldn't stomach seeing his best friend like this. Then, all of a sudden, he just fell into a crumpled heap on the floor. There was a hole in his uniform with a small plume of smoking rising from it. He clutched his shoulder with the hand that early ended all their troubles. XANA recovered quickly from Odd's attack and rubbed his sore neck, the paw prints of Odds hand was still molded into his skin.

"I'm sorry I'm late master," said a cold raspy voice. Aelita strode past her friends and went straight to XANA who welcomed her with loving open arm.

"It's alright," XANA cooed softly. His angry demeanor melted away. William nearly gagged at XANA's love sick voice. She sat on the edge of his desk and he possessively placed his arm around her slender waist. Odd still lay on the ground, moaning in pain. Ulrich stared at her. Her beautiful green eyes were replaced with the eye of XANA.

"I see we have company," she said coldly turning towards her friends. They sat motionless on the couch.

"Mmhhmm," XANA mumbled as he absentmindedly played with Aelita's skirt. Ulrich looked on, pissed. XANA was getting a little to personal with Aelita. He growled lowly as XANA's had shifted from her skirt to her uppper thigh. He'll make that ass hole pay, someday.

"What should we do with them?" she asks.

"For now, put them into the detaining center until we figure out what to do with them," he commanded. Aelita hopped off the desk and stalked over to Odd. She picked him up and tossed him over her shoulder as he were a sack of feathers. A few goons popped up at the doorway, as always, with their trusty machine guns. Aelita walked out the door, with Odd on her shoulder and everyone else on her tail. She led them down various hallways until she reached a door. She opened it and continued down the hall. To the right and left of then were cells, like in a correctional facility. Some were occupied with people. They were skinny, frail and sick. Some moaning and crying, others screaming, praying, begging for the end. Yumi nearly cried. They were led away from that pain and suffering into a new hallway were the moans and cries were left behind. These cells were empty and looked more comfortable. There were even cots and blankets. She led them all into one cell and tossed Odd in after them. She was about to close the cell when William jumped up and shouted "Now!"

He and Yumi grabbed Aelita's arm while Ulrich sent a hard kick to her temple. She slumped forward, unconscious into Ulrich's arms and he set her down gently on a cot.

"Now all we have do is hide her somehow from XANA," said Ulrich. He threw couple blankets over her and dragged her cot into the farthest corner of the cell.

"We also have to wait for Odd to wake up too," said Yumi as she poked her unconscious friend. Every sighed and laid down on their cots. It was going to be a while.

**Is is too much to ask for a review?**


	10. Prison Break

**Wow only two reviews? You guys must really hate me. Jk. Enjoi**

Ulrich sighed and closed his eyes for what must have been the fiftieth time. Around him everyone slept peacefully on their cots. They had been snoozing for two hours, in their own little world were their troubles didn't exist. But not him. Ulrich was too anxious to sleep and now that they had found Aelita they had to come up with an escape plan. He, however, had nothing come to mind as he racked his brain for a way to save them all. Aelita was no doubt under XANA's everlasting spell and would just attack them before they could even have a chance to do anything for themselves.

XANA was becoming more and more of a formidable force, Ulrich could feel it. They death toll was ascending as XANA's power now ruled the entire continent. Ulrich postulated XANA would spread his control to North Africa and Western Asia. Soon the entire Eastern hemisphere would be brought to their knees and then the world. He wished someone would debunk this thought but alas, that is just wishful thinking. XANA wouldn't abate his power and most likely wouldn't stop until the entire world was his and the Lyoko warriors dead. _That despotic bastard_. But Ulrich was getting too ahead if himself. He should be thinking about a way to escape.

A muted groan brought him out if his thoughts and he peeked to the corner where the sound originated. Odd heaved himself upward into a sitting position. He leaned against the cold stonewall for support. Ulrich scooted over to assist his friend.

"What happened?" the confused man asked. His eyes scanned the room in a daze and his head rolled around on his neck as if a frail thread connected the two.

"Aelita got you with one if her energy fields," Ulrich explained. He glanced at Aelita who had remained still in the corner if the cell, unmoving.

"I guess that explains this," said Odd as he rubbed the sore patch of slightly burned skin revealed by the hole in his outfit. The two remained in silence waiting for everyone else to rise.

"Hey Ulrich?"

"Yeah?"

"Do...do you think we'll win? I mean we always did but what if XANA has his day?" Odd asked.

"I don't know Odd," the brunette answered truthfully.

Another moment of silence fitted it self in between the two men as they continued to wait patiently for their friends to awake. Yumi and William woke up a few minutes later and they all stared at Aelita as they now, impatiently waited for her to wake as a somber feeling joined the silence in the cell. They poked and shook her but she remained unconscious and still.

"I think you may have killed her with that kick," William told his sword-wielding counterpart. A sigh rang throughout the cell. The all turned to see the sleeping beauty rise from her slumber. They immediately readied their weapons as she got up and rubbed her dreary eyes. Wait...her eyes. They were no longer the cold angry eyes if XANA but the soft captivating green they always were, which were now widened in shock as she saw all her friends pointing their weapons at her. They finally had their old Aelita back.

* * *

"It's awful," Aelita muttered bitterly. "I'm like his marionette. His slave. He forced me...to go out and kill...so many innocent people...". Aelita sobbed as she recalled to her friends the things she had been forced to do. Yumi rubbed her shoulder comfortingly as Aelita told them how XANA had injected her with a black liquid and she blacked out, too the other side of her Odd casually had his arm around her waist protectively and pulled her against him. "Afterwards I woke up in a room while monitors retold the heinous things I had done."

"It's alright, we're going to bust outta here," said William pounding his fist onto the ground. "You won't have to take orders from him anymore." William knew what it was like to be under XANA's control, recalling a few vague memories of the darkest period of hid life.

"Yeah, but how do we do that?" asked Yumi. Everyone paused for a moment. If they charged out of here everyone would have been blown away, save Aelita, by some of the numerous goons patrolling about.

"What we need is a distraction," said William jumping into commando mode. He drew his sword and drew a random bunch of lines in the thin layer of dirt, coating the floor of the cell. When everyone stood back it was a complex, intricate, drawing of XANA's HQ, where they had been anyway.

"Right here," he said pointing to a small square he drew in the ground labeled 'C' for cell, "is where we are." For the next five minutes William devised an ingenious plan for their escape.

"Yeah but how are we going to get past all the goons?" asked Odd.

"Leave that to me" said Aelita. XANA has a power source running the building. If I can tamper with it, it most definitely will cause alarm and confusion." Everyone on the group nodded their heads in agreement at her plan. All except one, that is. She stood up and went to exit the cell but two hands drew her back.

"Please…don't leave again," Odd pleaded. "We just found you…what if XANA recaptured you?" Aelita shrugged herself out of his grasp and high tailed to the exit before Odd could stop her again.

"Then I guess I'll have to be more careful," She left the room. Odd started after her but Yumi pulled him back.

"She'll be fine Odd. Aelita can manage a few goons and they all think she's still under XANA's control," Yumi assured him.

"Yeah Odd, you can't babying her, she a grown woman not and innocent little child," added in William. Ever since William had been found by Odd and Aelita he noticed how Odd fussed over the little things she did. It was almost as if he…nah! He couldn't. Or could he?

**(Can anyone guess what William is thinking?)**

The group prepared for their mad dash out of the prison as they waited for Aelita to return after the diversion. William and Ulrich pulled out their sword and sliced them through the air. Yumi drew and reclosed her fans and Odd checked his minigun making sure it was fully operational.

"So when are we going to get this plan into action?" asked Yumi impatiently. A few seconds later the warriors were thrown to their feet by some anonymous force that resembled an earthquake and they were epicenter.

"What the hell?" cursed Ulrich as he brushed himself off. Suddenly Aelita rushed in and flew into the cell.

"Urm..we have to leave…like now," she urged. Everyone followed as she dashed out the room as the whole building shuddered and shook.

"What did you do?" asked Yumi who dodged a flying chunk of glass. The whole building was shattering around them.

"I…kinda…mighta…sorta…have destroyed the thing that keeps this building together…" Aelita confessed shyly.

"WHAT!"

"It was an accident! Jeez!"

The group continued to rush through the hallways. Faces and objects zoomed passed as blurry and indescribable flashes. The tremors of the building grew more powerful and they still were too far from the exit.

"Uh guys, I think its going to-" Odd was cut off by a monstrosity of an explosion. The building imploded on itself sucking the warriors into the heart of the building as the floor and walls crumbled beneath them. Odd saw his friends free-falling beside him and saw random flashed of red before it all went black.

He woke up in the scanners with a rampaging headache and a heavy weight on top of him. It took his distorted brain a while to realize the weight was Aelita who had stumbled out after him tripped and fell on top of him. Odd quickly rolled them over so he was on top as he frantically tried to bring her out of her slumber.

"Aelita! Aelita!" he cried shaking her shoulders. "C'mon wake up goddamn it! Say something!"

Aelita's eyes fluttered open slowly. Her face looked pained and confused before she broke out into a huge wide smile. Odd wanted to laugh and cry when she opened her mouth and uttered a single word.

"Something,"

**Reviews?**


	11. That's All Folks

**I know what your thinking. Where's the updates? Updates are done. My grades are sucking. I did good in L.A., O.K. in Science and Math but I did ssoo bad in World Histpry and Spanish. I have to drop a story and i decided it to be this one. Last time I quit it was by choice but I really need to pick up my grades so no more One Las Stand. For real this time. Anyone who wants this stpry just P.M. me and you can hav it. Sssoo here's the rest of the story in this last chapter.**

Aelita's 'distraction' destroyed the City Sector which was an actual city with real people minions. That's why they would bleed and why every hit felt real. Aelita has nightmares and tells them To Ulrich. Odd gets the wrong idea and turns jealous. While having one chance to defeat XANA Odd shows of trying to impress Aleita but screws up the mission. In a desperate act William tries to sop him and dies. They have to leave the lab and relocate to a super computer under the Eiffel Tower. It has scanners and Anthea is found on one of them. Turns out a few gov. agents discovered Lyoko after Franz and Aelita were virtualized onto Lyoko and built and exact replika they just abandoned it and it merged with the other Lyoko. They defeat XANA later in the chapters. At the end Aelita and Odd become a couple. So do Yumi and Ulrich. The last chapter has them chilling in a house where the U.N. has a conference saying that all the robots and people with super natural powers was a bunch of terrorists with some new hi-tech equipment. The 'terrorists' have been captured and executed and they all laugh because they know its a lie.

**So thats how my story ends. Sorry for upsetting you guys. Again if anyone wants to take this off my hands and make their own story PLEASE I BEG YOU don't hesitate to ask.**


End file.
